A “photonic chip” is a device that merges nano-photonic technology, i.e., optical technology which employs light at the nanometer scale, with one or more types of integrated circuit technology to provide data transmission on the terabit level. Such photonic chips are capable of being used in many applications and many systems including, but not limited to, data communication systems and data computation systems.
In cases where one photonic chip containing photonic waveguides is placed end-face to end-face (i.e., butt-coupled) on both sides to other photonic chips or photonic carrier packaging vehicles containing photonic waveguides, light may be reflected at the interfaces. This reflected light is known to cause undesirable effects such as, by way of example only, increased laser relative intensity noise (RIN), cavity-induced wavelength dependencies, and optical amplifier gain ripple.